Beyond Reach
by Jonny Boy
Summary: Not yet


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon characters  
  
A/N: Please R/R, I would really appreciate it. Considering I haven't written anything in a while. No flames please. Redrum, thanks for looking this over before posting it ^_^  
  
Beyond Reach  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
As I began to open my eyes I felt a chill crawl up my spine as an unnerving wind swept by me. Looking around, I couldn't see anything. I was in utter darkness. I tried to make out any kind of object, but it was point less. I had moved myself to what seemed to be the floor. A rocky surface, very sharp considering I cut my finger upon the sharp edge of it. I gasped, I never thought such pain was possible from such a small sever. I felt the blood start to twickle, I reached for the small red hankerchief that was tied around my neck, I then wrapped it around my cut, tieing it tight.  
  
As I was searching through my pockets for a light of some sort, I realized there was some one else here. I heard a shuffling noise, kind of like cotton rubbing against cotton. I looked around frantically for a place to hide. Reather this being was a freind or a foe, I had no idea. I looked but it was hopeless, I couldn't see a thing. So I stayed still and slowed my breathing. Hoping that this creature would not hear or see me.  
  
I looked through my pockets once again, searching for the trusty pocket knife that my grandfather had given me, sure enough it was there. I pulled it out, trying not to make the sightest noise, I unhooked the knife part and knelt in postion to protect myself, if any thing was to occur.  
  
I heard harsh breathing, at first I thought it was my own, but that was impossible; I had been holding my breath out of sheer terror. There was a hot breath covering my back now, a cold hand touched my slender shoulder. I then jumped back and started to slash at the stranger that stood behind me, there were screams of pain; it was soon turned into screeching laughter. My hands shot up to my head, as if they had a mind of their own, covering my ears from the unearthy laughter. I felt this being place its hands around me, its touch was so very cold. The smell of flowers over powered my senses. I sucked in a breath of air to heave my enemy to the ground, but no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't budge it, what ever 'it' was.  
  
I soon realized it was hopeless. I might as well give up. Come on Matt think, how can you get out of this mess?  
  
"So your name is Matt huh?"  
  
"What?! How did you know that?" I screamed, "tell me you wretched creature!"  
  
I saw a glimmer of light, I knew it was his eyes. He moved his head closer to mine and began to laugh in my ear, his voice deep and husky. I was so over powered by my own rage that I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt a prick on my neck; he had begun to suck on the new wound. There was a pain in my body, it neard my heart. I soon realized what was taking place within me, he was draining from within my body. I felt his cold-no, icy hand touch my pants. He sliped his hand into my tight boxers and started to stroke my developing erection, I moaned in both pain and pleasure as I begain to ejaculate.  
  
I shoot up in my bed, panting. My chest heaving up and down. Looking at my surroundings I knew I was in my own room. I turned to the window, it was open. The curtains fluttering in the cool breeze. "That's odd, I don't remember leaving the window open..." I turned my head back towards the mirror resting across from my bed, my blonde hair was damp, my lean but muscular chest was also covered in a layer of sticky sweat.  
  
Removing the blankets I sat up, looking down at my boxers I realized it too was wet, but not with sweat. Getting out of my bed, I headed towards the window, closed it, and then grabbing a near by towel, I went to the bathroom to clean myself off. Switching on the light, I passed the small mirror and froze.  
  
Studying myself more intently, I saw two tiny red puncture wounds on my pale neck. "What the fuck! How the hell did that get there?" I felt a cold cill run up my spine, but I shrugged it off, and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water tap, I felt incredibly weak. Blood begain to mix with the water that covered my lean body, the wound was fresh. 


End file.
